Unexpected Stranger
by Ashleighsmith021
Summary: Rose and Dimitri got more then expected the night in the cabin. Rose is pregnent, after the pregnency meets a stranger who threatens the relationship. **BETTER SUMMARY**
1. First AN

**Hey guys! Either you stumbled across me or you are from the old account. The next upload, which will be in oh,5 minutes at most, will be the summary. After that I will be posting chapter one. Enjoy you guys!**


	2. Summary

**I do not own VA or the characters, just the plot and the new, add on characters**

It's two months after the attack. Dimitri isn't turned. Rose finds out she's pregnant with Dimitri's children, his twins. After the birth of the children they move to the royal court with Lissa and Christian where they meet someone who threatens the relationship of Rose and Dimitri. The stranger soon leaves leaving Rose and Dimitri in blissful happiness for seven years, till he returns. He returns finding that Rose and Dimtri have more children, along with another surprise. This man, dhampire, once again threatens Rose and Dimitri, though this time it is more grave then before. Rose feel's a connection with this stranger, not as strong as the one with Dimitri but it is still there. Will rose choose her family and Dimitri? Or will she choose the stranger?


	3. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction so please don't judge. I want to let you guys know my chapters most likely won't be that long until I can get a flow of the story and get a better idea of my plot. FYI this is a previous story from my old account Ashleighns98. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****  
****Me:*stares dreamily at Dimitri* Dimka? Will you please do the disclaimer?****  
****Rose: Stop looking at him like that! He's mine!****  
****Me: No! He's mine!****  
****Dimitri: Girls! I'm Roza's but Ashleigh I will do the disclaimer.****  
****Me: yay!****  
****Rose: No! Don't do it!****  
****Dimitri: Ashleigh does not own Vampire Academy, nor does she own me. The amazing Richelle Mead does, all Ashleigh owns is the plot.**

"A story begins"

"Rose will you hurry up? We're going to be late for class!" Shouts Lissa threw the door.

"What if I want to be late to class?" I say as I add the last finishing touch to my makeup. Yes I'm a novice and it's going to disappear half way through the day with my sweating during combat classes, but I just want to feel pretty. I mean I know everyone says I'm pretty, and Dimitri calls me beautiful, but I'm a 18 year old girl who does not wear makeup and by next week I'm going to be risking my life for my best friend. I mean, I don't regret being a dhampire, not at all. I get to protect my best friend, the last Dragmoir princess. It's just that sometimes I want to be a normal. "Okay I'm here." I say as I step out the door and lock it.

"About time. Come on I want to stop at the feeders before we eat." I can't help but a pain of jealousy worm its way into my chest. I quickly put it out knowing that I do not miss the rush of being bit. In the moroi world dhampires giving blood is wrong, it makes us blood whores. When me and Lissa where on the run for two years I had to give her blood for her survival, without it she would be dead, and the Dragomir line with it. "Rose? Hello? I asked you something." Lissa waves her hand in front of me to get my head out of the clouds.

"Wait, what? Sorry Liss I was just thinking about something." I say glancing around for Eddie, Adrian, and Christian.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go back to the feeders with me or if you want to go get your own food. If you do can you grab me a yogurt?"She wasn't even done with her question before I went to get my food. I mean Come on! It's me, of course I want food

"I'm going to go get my food, and yes I will get you a yogurt." I toss over my shoulder. I get in line and see Jesse and Ralf ahead of me.

"Hey Rose, you got any new boys hiding in your bed waiting to bite you?" says Jesse as I grab my food and Lissa's yogurt. _Damn how did I ever like this kid?_ I ask myself.

"Jealous you couldn't get any for yourself? That I had to punch your little face because I wouldn't let you near you?" I say with a sneer.

"Oh Rose, we both know how wrong you are, you let both me and Ralf fuck and bite you? Don't you remember?" says Jesse smirking.

"Yeah right I would let you two near me. No alcohol or any legal, or illegal, substance in this world would make me touch either or you two, let alone let you bite me and have sex with you."

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, you know how wrong that is." Ralf says, knowing I hate the name Rosie. I try to take what I learn from Dimitri and breathe in through my nose, our through my mouth and ask myself if their worth Kirova's wrath. _No they aren't. Just pay for your food and walk away._ I think to myself and as I turn to go sit down I feel a hand grab my wrist. "We aren't done talking to you yet." I break free of the grip and turn around to see Ralf's smirk turn to fear.

"I'm done talking to you and if you touch me again, I will punch you so hard that when I punched Jesse it'll look like I gave him a pat on the goddamn back. Understood?" I look him hard in the eye with the most evil smirk I have. I know I got him when I see him visibly shaking and him nodding his head.

"And what about me? What if I touch you? What will you do to me huh?" Jesse says putting his hand on my cheek.

"Oh nothing much really," I snap my hand up holding my food tray with one hand. I take a hold of his wrist and squeeze while bending it back. It's a trick that Dimitri taught me, not that he would approve of my using it on a fellow student. But Jesse was asking for it by touching me like that. "Most likely just break your wrist," I say as I put my knee between his legs with little pressure, yet enough to keep him in place. "And make sure you never have children. Yet, I think the last part would be a favor to the whole community, Jesse Zeklos, Having a child? Oh let me save the world now." I say adding just the tiniest bit more pressure. I can see Jesse flinching and feel a sense of victory.

"Rose, let him go. Now." I freeze when I hear the voice I would know anywhere.

"Dimitri. It's not what it looks like." I say turning around slowly. I can hear Jesse and Ralf backing away slowly, afraid that I'll attack them again even with Dimitri standing right in front of me. What dumbasses, do they not realize that I don't enjoy disappointing Dimitri? And that if I tried to attack them again that Dimitri would most likely stop me by getting in between me and them.

"What? That you were just threating Jesse Zeklos?" I look down to the floor feeling my cheeks burning. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Rose Hathaway; I don't get embarrassed, not even when Dimitri gets disappointed with me.

"So maybe it is what you think?" I say weekly looking up.

"Roza, what am I going to do with you?" he says quietly. Him using my Russian nickname brought tingles all through my body.

"Love me?" I murmur quietly so no one can hear.

"I already do Roza, I already do." I start blushing hearing him say that.

"I love you too comrade." I say quietly. I know he hears me as I walk away because I look behind and see a smile on his face and hear him chuckle quietly to himself.

**A/N: (: this just may be the longest the chapter is going to be. I know it doesn't show what's going to happen but I just wanted to get a feel of the story for now, I'm planning on this being a story with 20+ chapters so don't worry guys, the action will be coming soon. I just wanted to get a Jesse/rose scene in but I didn't want her to get in trouble, yet I also wanted to get a rose/Dimitri love scene in as well so this came into the picture**

**Extra:****  
****Me: please rose? Just say it? I promise I won't try to steal Dimitri.**

**Rose: fine, but only for Dimitri.**

**Dimitri: when isn't it for me? *winks at rose***

**Me: please just please! Will you do it already?**

**Rose: Please click the random button that says "review" on it and tell us what you think.**

**Dimitri: and once more, Ashleigh does not own vampire academy, nor does she own me.**

**Me: I wish I did though *dreamily stares into space***

**Rose: you promised!**

**Me: to stop trying to steal Dimitri yes, but not to stop dreaming about him.**

**Rose: well it is hard not to…**


	4. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Eddie will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Eddie: Ashleigh does not own Vampire Academy nor does she have any intentions for copyright. VA is owned by Richelle Mead**

"The Impossible Surprise"

"You will bring a great gift to this world, many great gifts. A familiar face will appear in your future and question your relationship with your loved ones. You must overcome all of this, and survive battle's that are to come." Says a voice that sounds familiar, but oddly has no body to it. _Wait? Voice with no body?_ I ask myself and look around myself. I find myself in front of a beautiful clear waterfall leading to a clear, sparkling lake with the full moon shining perfectly in the water. I can hear the wind moving the trees around me. "You must wake up and protect them, protect them with all your might, but also protect the gift." Says the voice one final time before I wake up with a nauseous feeling. I run into the bathroom and puke up all of last night's dinner. Once that's over I rinse my face with cold water. _That's the tenth time in the past two weeks._ I think to myself as I get ready for another day of hell. I throw on a red long sleeved button-up; I leave the bottom two and top two buttons undone leaving the middle four buttoned, a white tank-top underneath along with black skinny jeans, a beige scarf and back ballet flats that have strings before closing off at the toes. Once I'm done I realize that my jeans and sweater are a little tight. I shrug it off as I walk to the commons for breakfast. Once I get my food I notice my group sitting at the usual table so I walk over.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit down.

"Hi little dahmpire." Says Adrian with his normal flirting tone.

"Hey rose," Eddia and Lissa say in unison.

"Hey Rosie, think you got enough food?" Says Christian as he sits down.

"Call me Rosie again Sparky, and you will be headless." I say pointing my fork at him.

"Actually Rose, he is right. That's a lot of food, even for you. I mean you usually get enough to eat enough for two or three, but this is enough to feed four or five." Lissa looks at me with a curious look on her face. "Rose will you come with me to the bathroom?" I could feel the anxious feeling through the bond so I go with her.

"What is it Liss?" I say once we leave the table.

"When was your last period?"

"Actually now that I think about it, before the attack." I say wondering what she's getting at.

"Rose, that was two months ago, almost three."

"What do yo-" I realize what she's getting at. "I can't be. The only person I've slept with is Dimitri." I say quietly.

"Rose, take this. Please. If it's a positive you have to go to the clinic and make sure. Then decide what to do with the baby." I can feel the panic and happiness through the bond, that along with the pleading look on her face is enough to make me take the test. Once I take the test I wash my hands and put the cover on the part I peed on so no one touches it.

"Okay so now we wait three minutes." Three minutes pass more quickly than I thought they would I realize when I hear Lissa say that it's been three minutes. "Liss, can you check what it says? I'm scared to."

"Okay." She says happily. I hear her squeal and feel the happiness amplify. I realize that I'm pregnant.

"How is it possible? I mean two dhampires."

"I have no clue, but I think I should take you to the clinic, you look pale."

"okay." I say not even putting up a fight. In this moment I realize that my world is about to change. For the better or for the worse. Well I guess that is what will be decided in the future.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! I want to know! Expecialy the beginning with the dream! Oh and I'm thinking about getting a Beta so just PM me if your interested! I'll try and get another post or two this week.**

**Extra:**

**Eddie: Just click the little button that says "review" and tell us what you think!**


End file.
